


流星来的那一天

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 产出的第一篇黄饼黄铉辰X徐彰彬开始补档计划
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. 流星来的那一天

黄铉辰走到卫生间门口的时候徐彰彬刚从里面迎面出来，还是那件熟悉的黑色无袖的长背心，周身一股湿润的薄荷牙膏味，发梢几缕头发大概在洗脸的时候被打湿凌乱地黏在额头上，但是立刻被人拿着毛巾擦掉了。  
一般情况下刚睡醒的早上大家互相也不怎么执着于打招呼，黄铉辰眼睛还有点睁不开，带着梦里的含糊轻声喊了句哥，这时候徐彰彬一般会点点头应下来，如果心情好或者比较清醒的话也会跟他说声起了啊。  
只是这次，似乎两种状态都不是。  
矮他大半头的人听到他的声音却跟受惊的猫似的缩了一下肩膀猛地站在原地，瞪大眼睛像看见什么可疑人物那样朝他皱起眉。  
徐彰彬对他总是笑着，或者说那人平时是很爱笑的，这种神情他通常只在那人故意装成生气样子的时候才会见到。  
“……你是？”  
“……哎哥，干嘛啦……”  
他努力想了想，不记得自己哪惹到他了，又不好开口问，只觉得对方又起了什么心开玩笑，便赔了个笑脸握住他的胳膊，可他的指尖才稍微碰上那人皮肤就被对方挥着手小心地挣开。  
徐彰彬后退了半步，眼里的警惕仍然没有变化。  
“我认识你吗？……”  
“……哥你不认识我还有谁认识我啊……”  
“……不是……可是我真的不认识你啊……”  
“……”  
黄铉辰张了一下嘴还没来得及说话，旁边的韩知城走过来悄悄探出脑袋。  
“我说你们到底用不用洗手间？不用我就先进去了。”  
“等一下。”徐彰彬伸手拦住他，用眼神悄悄示意了一下站在对面的黄铉辰，然后小声朝韩知城问道：“你认识他吗？”  
“哈？”  
韩知城顶着一头没打理的乱毛，脑袋往后缩，目光在俩人身上来回了几圈：“一大早的你们又搞什么啊？”  
“问你话呢。”  
韩知城没回答，有点幸灾乐祸地晃悠着看向黄铉辰：“你又怎么惹他啦？”  
徐彰彬“啧”了一声，作为兄长的威严在这时候还是有些作用，韩知城没敢再继续开玩笑，乖乖回答：“就，铉辰嘛……怎么了……”  
“……我见过他吗？”  
“……不是，哥你到底想说什么我怎么听不太懂……”  
“他好像认识我的样子，可是我不认识他……”  
“怎么了，一大早都围在这儿。”  
金宇珍从屋里走出来，然后李旻浩也在后面悄悄探出头。  
“不是啊，是彰彬哥一直说奇怪的话。”  
“我哪里奇怪了，我就是不认识他啊……”  
“不认识谁？”  
徐彰彬用手指指指前头，几个人的目光都落在一直没出声的黄铉辰身上。  
“……”  
“哈，”大哥忍不住笑了一声：“你是小学生吗还玩这个……快别闹了。”  
“不是，我就真的不认识他……没开玩笑……”  
徐彰彬有点气急败坏地拽着旁边韩知城，对方一脸为难地悄悄看了一眼黄铉辰，又不知道该说什么，只能在那干笑着安抚。  
“彰彬哥。”  
黄铉辰终于出声了，他往前迈了半步双手按住徐彰彬的肩膀，略弯下腰直视着对方的眼睛。  
“哥你真的不认识我吗？铉辰，黄铉辰。”  
徐彰彬挣了几下，发现这人两只手死死压着他，从手指上传过来的力量远比他表情显得更严肃，他只好静下来把对方那张精致的脸仔细在脑子里回想了一遍，再次确认自己并没有任何印象之后才肯定地点点头。  
“……不认识。”  
长着这种脸的人不用刻意去记也不会忘掉的吧，黄铉辰放开他的时候徐彰彬这样想着，有些不自在地揉揉肩膀，从那张脸上移开眼睛。  
“……”  
黄铉辰放开他重新站直，一时间不知道该有什么反应才好。  
这一切看起来都太超现实了，像什么老土的偶像剧少女漫画情节，可徐彰彬眼里确实找不到伪装的痕迹，让他不得不去考虑面对这也许是真实的现实。  
韩知城在旁边围观了全程，眼神也不自觉地担忧起来：“怎么办……真的不像假的啊……彰彬哥就算再闲也不至于一大早在这闹腾吧……他演技也没好到这地步……”  
“嘶……说什么呢。”  
“错了错了。”  
韩知城躲着徐彰彬作势抬起来的手，求救似的看向四周。  
不知道什么时候围过来的人更多了，忙内在那问了句哥你还认识我吗？  
徐彰彬撇撇嘴：“当然了我们I.N”，接着伸手想去捏脸的手又被躲开了。  
接着每个人都像被提醒了，挨个确认了一遍自己是不是还存在在这位同学的记忆里，被徐彰彬一脸不耐烦却一个个回应了，松了口气的同时又都略带同情地看向黄铉辰。  
徐彰彬有点无奈，那小孩站在他眼前刘海挡着眼睛看不太清楚表情，明明高高大大一只可垂下来的肩膀却显得有点可怜，虽然他确定自己不认识他，可不代表他连最基本的同情心都没了。  
尽管他仍然觉得这是什么集团恶作剧。  
黄铉辰看见徐彰彬目光在房间四处扫视了一圈，然后拽拽旁边的韩知城：“这是隐藏摄像机吧？是不是？”  
“没有没有……啊，除非我不知道。”  
“哥你昨天有没有吃什么奇怪的东西。”  
人群叽叽喳喳问着千奇百怪的问题，这时候竟然一直没怎么说话的李旻浩从黄铉辰身侧扒着他肩膀挤进来没头没脑地插了一句。  
“听说昨天晚上有流星雨。”  
他漂亮的黑色瞳孔在这时候尤其的亮，折射出一股难以形容的神秘色彩。  
“……？……那跟这个有什么关系吗？”  
“……昨晚我们不是直播来着么。”  
“所以呢？”  
“……”  
似乎没什么人领会到李旻浩这自由灵魂要表达的重点。  
除了黄铉辰。  
他缓缓歪过头看向身侧的人，李旻浩跟他对上视线就知道他想起来了，便朝他扬扬下巴。  
黄铉辰当然记得，虽然那本来也不算什么大事，是他们进行过太多次再普通不过的日常九人直播，只不过在接近结束的时候有人举着手机念了一条粉丝留言：输的组应该给赢的组送上爱的亲亲！  
几个靠近镜头的成员都起哄笑起来，而难得身处胜利那一组的徐彰彬故意摆出一副理所当然的表情说着行吧那我就要铉辰的吧！  
那时候他是怎么回答的来着，他不太愿意回忆，又强迫自己在脑子里尽量还原那时候的每个细节——他记得自己向后躲了一下，然后笑着说这种时候彰彬哥把我忘掉就好了。  
显然记得他这句话的不止他自己，李旻浩指着他：“昨天不是你说的嘛，彰彬忘掉你就好了。”  
这句话并没什么指向性，可在这时候说出来还是让气氛突然微妙起来。  
“不是！”黄铉辰抿了一下嘴唇，没敢去看听见这句话的徐彰彬的脸，即使对方已经不记得他是谁了。  
只是他不太想再次面对徐彰彬听到这句话的表情，那时候这个人听完他的话之后愣了一下，然后无奈地移开视线又叹气似的轻轻笑了一下。  
哥，我是开玩笑的，不要这样子啊，哥你忘了我可怎么办啊……黄铉辰对着那个垂下的眼睛感觉心里某个位置像被针尖轻轻扎了一下，下意识伸手想拉住对方，可手刚抬起来就被冲上来的成员撞散了，接着就是依次告别，到最后镜头一关结束了这繁忙的一天。  
他想过要不要单独解释一下，可那之后徐彰彬就像没发生这件事一样叫他一起去吃晚饭，也像平常一样开着玩笑，这又让他觉得自己是不是太小题大做，想想也就没再放在心上了。  
他从没来想过这件事还会在这么诡异的后续中被再次提起来，而这次他想都没想就先否定了。  
“我刚搜了一下，我们直播那会刚好是流星雨开始的时间。”  
李旻浩举起手机里一条关于流星雨的新闻。  
“……我说的是‘这种时候’。”  
黄铉辰固执地重申。  
“你对流星要求还挺高哈，估计人家下落的速度太快，路过的时候只听见后半句了。”  
“……这么一本正经讨论流星许愿的话题真的好吗……”  
韩知城哭笑不得，被李旻浩打断：“那你有别的解释吗？”  
“……不是，但是这也太超自然了，应该有更科学的解释……哥你昨天举铁时候哑铃有没有磕到脑袋？”  
“这样的话也不应该只忘了铉辰一个人，也不会忘得这么彻底吧……”  
这么一讨论，反倒李旻浩的流星许愿论变成了最容易让人接受的理由。  
熬了一夜刚睡下没多久的方灿这时候终于被叫来了，他揉着眼睛听完了陈述，被灯光晃得睁不开的眼睛在四处环绕了一圈，最后蹦出一句。  
“这是隐藏摄像机吗？”

为了更清楚地了解事情真相，方灿找了当事人徐彰彬在他们的房间进行单独谈话，在经历了漫长的询问甚至威吓到徐彰彬举手发誓，确认他不是装的，并且除了不记得黄铉辰之外没有任何不适的地方之后，方灿才彻底面对现实。  
他坐在床上双手插进自己睡成鸟窝的小卷毛，发出一丝绝望的闷哼。  
“……哥……”  
徐彰彬也不知道怎么安慰他，毕竟他只能用理性分析来体会每个人现在的心情。  
过了一阵方灿终于抬起头，像跟不存在的敌人狠狠打了一架似的，本来睡眠不足的面孔更显得憔悴许多。  
他从枕头边上摸出手机， 打开油管随便输入几个关键词，哗啦啦一溜检索结果出现在屏幕上，他随手点开一个递给徐彰彬。  
“你看看，能不能想起什么来。”  
“……这什么啊……”  
“你俩的互动剪辑。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬嘴唇抖了几下，在他哥面如死灰的表情下没能说出话，只好低下头乖乖看视频。  
好在画面没有他恐惧的粉红特效，只是许多片段拼接而成的视频，可就算这样，看着画面里的自己一遍遍哼哼唧唧叫那个他并不记得的弟弟的名字又或者往人身上挂一边各种上手的样子，一抹红色还是悄悄从耳朵尖逐渐蔓延到脖子上。  
方灿在他旁边靠墙坐着，无心钻研那位暗黑rapper此时的内心波动，只是眼神半死地看向远方，嘴里念叨着：“……虽然不到影响活动，可是粉丝可能要伤心了啊……毕竟你们关系那么好……话说你俩挨着的part也不少，是不是也得重新排练啊……哎……”

徐彰彬窝在那默默看了许久，突然从坐着的姿势爬起来双腿跪在床上看向方灿：“哥！”  
“怎么了？！想起来什么了吗？”  
“……不是……”  
徐彰彬眨眨眼睛，仰头看着自家队长，特别真挚地感叹。  
“这位朋友长得还真帅啊……”  
“………………”  
“真的帅，超好看。”  
徐彰彬朝方灿举起手机里一个暂停在黄铉辰脸上的画面，一脸开心就差竖起大拇指了。  
队长神情复杂地看看那张暂停的脸，又看看徐彰彬，认命似的扶着膝盖站起来。  
“走，我先带你去趟医院吧。”

TBC


	2. 流星来的那一天（中）

难以习惯的第一天。  
徐彰彬暂时不知道忘掉一个人会对自己的生活造成多少影响，毕竟他什么都不记得，即使看了那些过去的画面也没带来多少真实感，那感觉就跟看了个长得和自己一样的演员出演的电视剧似的，神奇，略微有些尴尬，更多的还是迷茫。  
他猜不出那个叫黄铉辰的小孩现在是什么心情，他表现的似乎比徐彰彬想象中更冷静地接受了现实，仅有的几次短暂交流中只有礼貌的言语和不过分的接触，连笑容都透露出一些生疏，没有过分亲近也没刻意疏远，被那个人稳妥地控制在一个不让他感觉难受的社交距离上，在他看来和新认识一个朋友好像没什么区别。  
只是偶尔徐彰彬会在黄铉辰没注意到自己的时候发现他的闷闷不乐，比如现在——高个男孩就那么低头拿着手机颓丧地坐在远离人群的沙发角落，话也不说就只是不断翻看些什么，时不时陷入沉思，过后又烦躁地揉着眼角。  
徐彰彬还在考虑要不要去跟他搭话就被方灿叫起来了，队长为了预防万一他忘掉什么别的部分所以召集了所有队员准备进行一次合练，然而舞台练习到一半众人就纷纷悄无声息地把注意力放在了徐彰彬和黄铉辰身上，这让徐彰彬有些不自在，开始在每次调整细节重新开始的间隙建都忍不住开个玩笑企图打破这气氛，虽然除了韩知城给他面子配合一下之外好像没几个人敢轻易接茬，另一位当事人更是一直沉默不语地默默看着他，汗水滴答滴答从下巴往雪白的脖子上流。  
徐彰彬被盯得后颈都僵硬了也不敢回头，只偶尔从镜子里用余光瞟过去几眼，在视线相撞之前装作不经意地躲开。  
他记得视频里这小孩没这么严肃来着，明明就还挺活泼可爱的啊。  
真是，失忆了就没资格一起追跑打闹了吗。  
他有点忿忿不平，汗水顺着发梢滑进眼睛里，耳边MIROH的节奏鼓点不断震动练习室的地板，他收起飘走了一点的思绪，数着拍子等到自己的部分，一大步迈向舞台中央。  
只一瞬间，有些奇妙的画面在他脑海里一闪而过，类似幻影或梦境，那些重复过无数次练习的动作，甚至连靠近时对方手臂传来的温度都像细碎的火花在他脑子里乍现，可属于那个人的影像却只有个模糊轮廓，他转头想要更仔细看过去的时候就变成了一片柔和却空白的雾气。  
他下意识地朝那方向伸出手，却意外地被什么人轻轻握住了。  
“……”  
“……哥？……”  
黄铉辰从他身后撞破雾气走过来，几乎和那些浅浅的白色融为一体，仿佛是那片浓雾化成他的样子，飘散着勾画出那双细长的眼睛，里面有些关切和暗藏的期望。  
“……啊，没事、我……”  
徐彰彬知道他一定想问自己是不是想起什么了，本来他是不想让黄铉辰有什么过度期待的，可看着那张脸却怎么也说不出口，最后反倒松了口气似的仰头朝对方笑了一下。  
“……就是感觉好像确实忘了点什么。”

————————————————

当然了，你忘了我啊。  
黄铉辰在黑暗里盯着那张床上的人在心里愤愤地想。  
如果白天还有各种事情让他分散一下注意力，一到夜深人静的时候那些累积的烦躁就开始汹涌地席卷上来，他埋怨那颗不合时宜划过的流星，埋怨徐彰彬怎么能这么轻易把他忘了，但是心里知道其实都是在逃避自己那一句话的责任，他当然后悔，又不知道该怎么补救，甚至没人能体会他现在的心情，而唯一跟这件事有关的另一个当事人此刻正趴在床上裹着被子，露出一条裤管卷起来的腿，头在枕头上把脸颊压出一个圆滚滚的可爱弧度，没心没肺睡得正香，黄铉辰看着他那样子又突然觉得还好被忘掉的是自己。  
但是他知道这都不是他半夜闯人卧室的理由，只是黄铉辰实在太想在这人醒来的第一秒确认他有没有恢复记忆，即使是等睡醒在走过来的那几秒他也不愿意多等，就宁愿坐在这里等他醒过来。  
天虽然已经亮了但方灿还没回宿舍，拉着窗帘的房间没被阳光霸占，除了细微的呼吸声几乎没有别的动静。  
徐彰彬就在这之中醒来，并立刻注意到昏暗的屋子里不太熟悉的身影，那个人整个身体都藏在黑暗里，就看得见一双黑亮的眼睛死死盯着自己。  
他全身一激灵，吓得哑住嗓子连声音也发不出，胳膊肘撑起上半身僵在那，等视线逐渐能对焦看清楚那人是谁，眼神才从惊恐变成疑惑然后慢慢回归疲惫，然后整个身子一软重新砸回床上。  
“…………吓我一跳……”  
“……哥，早上好。”  
黄铉辰从那片阴影里走出来凑近他，打招呼这几个音节说得一板一眼，这三个字完全没有本该存在的意义，不过是他开启话题的一个基本选项，为了带出接下来的问题和答案。  
徐彰彬能从里面清楚地听到他的画外音，还没完全清醒的大脑逐渐回想起昨天发生的一切，包括眼前这张他没有记忆的漂亮脸蛋。  
“……早。”  
“……”  
或许是自己的态度和平时的不同吧，虽然他也不知道哪儿不一样，但看得出来黄铉辰马上就明白了他并没想起什么，立刻爬上脸的失望表情让徐彰彬有点于心不忍，可没来得及说什么那小孩就点点头礼貌地道别走出了房间，剩下徐彰彬一个人坐在床上发着呆，过了一阵才意识到自己不知道在睡着的时候被他盯着看了多久，有种带点紧张和羞涩似的莫名情绪转瞬爬上心口，被他皱起眉甩着脑袋抖落掉了。

如果是拥有记忆的自己会怎么和他相处，徐彰彬时不时就思考这个问题，只没想到会在一个突发情况下得到了部分答案。  
那一刻徐彰彬突然就理解了“我的手有自己的想法。”这句话的意思。  
他盯着自己那只放在别人大腿上的手，一瞬间突然有了点不想认领他的冲动。  
先用几声笑掩饰住尴尬才仰头看向旁边那个人，黄铉辰手里拿了杯饮料，吸管被他咬在嘴里抵着漂亮的嘴唇，眼睛忽闪着像是有些惊讶又不敢轻举妄动地整个人都呆在那，缓慢地把视线从徐彰彬那只手上挪到他脸上，连头顶翘起来的一缕头发都显得无辜可爱起来。  
徐彰彬不知道自己为什么在沙发那么多位置里偏偏选择了挤在黄铉辰旁边那一个，也不知道怎么就在坐下的时候顺势把手放了上去，这一套动作行云流水，甚至让黄铉辰也花了几秒钟才反应过来。  
“……啊哈哈……”他小心翼翼把手挪回来放回自己大腿上，有点僵硬地缩着肩膀在裤腿上蹭了蹭：“不好意思，没别的意思……”  
“……没关系……哥的话怎么都没关系。”  
黄铉辰为了安抚他那样歪着头轻轻笑了一下，眼睛弯起来的样子让他整个人的气质变得像棉花那样柔软。  
徐彰彬一愣，感觉胸口又涌起一股想去捏对方脸的冲动。  
他清清嗓子，本来还在犹豫说不说出口，可这会儿嘴又比脑子更快地开始了自己的动作。  
黄铉辰有些紧张，他看见徐彰彬在他眼前仰着头，眼里闪亮亮地透出一点兴奋的光，就像个看见了糖果的小孩子。  
“那个啊，不知道以前我有没有说过……就是那个、你长得真好看啊。”  
“……啊……没有，就……谢谢……”  
“我说过吗？说过吧？”  
“……说过的。”  
“是吧，我就觉得~”  
黄铉辰舔舔嘴唇，徐彰彬因为得到肯定的答案开心得整个人都在往他这边倾斜，手臂和肩膀紧挨着他，从那传过来的温度熟悉又怀念，让他很想像过去平时那样用胳膊把他扣进怀里，可又怕破坏掉这才有了些进展的二次相遇，最后只能慌张地低下头把吸管送到嘴边喝了一大口。  
“彰彬哥也很帅啊。”  
“不是，不是一回事啦。”  
徐彰彬似乎是没注意到他们的距离，还在倚着他有些手舞足蹈地表达对这位弟弟漂亮面孔的夸赞。  
碳酸气泡混合热带水果的香气在舌尖蔓延开，黄铉辰低着头装作平常的样子，好像这样就不会提醒对方此时的距离，才能尽量延长一下这明明并没过多久却已经让他感到久违的亲近。

此时一位偶然路过的李旻浩仿佛中枪般无感情地“啊”了一声捂住眼睛并露出了被柠檬糖酸到的表情。

TBC


	3. 流星来的那一天（下）

徐彰彬没想到第二天睁眼还会在床边看见这个人。  
他当时被方灿轻轻摇醒，迷迷糊糊撑起眼皮寻找扰他睡眠的那只手，结果一眼就看见了旁边那小孩。  
被强制唤醒的大脑还有点迟钝，刚回宿舍的方灿在对面一边换衣服一边示意了一下趴在那睡着了的黄铉辰意思让他处理一下。  
睡着的人脑袋靠在曲起来搭在床沿的胳膊上，有点摇摇欲坠维持着一个看起来不太舒服的姿势。  
徐彰彬眨眨眼睛在那反应了一会，伸手放到他肩上轻轻推了推，在做出行动的一瞬间又有种舍不得吵醒他的退缩犹豫。  
但是黄铉辰立刻就醒了，这点让徐彰彬有些意外，虽然他也不知道为什么会有这种感觉。  
醒过来的人视线环视了一下四周，然后面无表情看向徐彰彬的脸，不说话也不出声，单从表情徐彰彬也分辨不出他是不是真的清醒了，只好有点无奈地低头朝他笑了一下。  
“……在这儿干嘛呢……赶紧去睡觉吧……”  
“……哥……今天也没有想起来吗？……”  
黄铉辰声音是没睡醒的沙哑，脸颊上一道衣褶留下的压痕让他看起来像个午睡过后的小孩子，那么倚在床沿抬头看着他的样子让徐彰彬一瞬间有点不知道怎么开口回答。  
“…………”  
“……”  
黄铉辰没再问，肩膀无力地垂下来，坐在那揉揉眼角才站起来走出了房间，正撞上洗漱回来的方灿。  
队长没多说什么，就问了句没事吗？被黄铉辰点着头应付过去了。  
他看着黄铉辰走远以后才转回来跟徐彰彬对视了一眼，就见对方哼哼唧唧倒回床上拽着被子翻滚了几圈没了动静。  
行吧，这一个个可一点不像没事的样子。

——————————

八月的傍晚已经没有盛夏暑伏天的闷热，高温随着太阳落山一并散去，风紧随其后吹散那些闷热空气，拂过黄铉辰带着汗的额头，带走了热量，只留下一些清爽和凌乱的头发。  
他喝了口手里的冰美式，微苦冰凉的液体滑过喉咙蔓延到每一处位置的感触都那样清晰，让他昏沉的精神又跟着振作了一点。  
夜里八点半，他站在宿舍公寓楼的屋顶，对着几乎只有一片墨蓝色的城市天空发出叹息。

可能说出来有点蠢，但他实在是想不到别的办法了，最后抓着头发想那既然靠许愿产生的问题就还是靠这种非科学能力来解决吧，每天几十几百万颗流星落下来，他就不信撞不上属于他的一颗。  
结果别说流星了，他在这城市上空使劲努力最多也只能找出不到十颗隐隐约约几乎一眨眼就再也没法相见的星星。

“……你不怕被蚊子咬吗？”  
身后突然响起的声音把黄铉辰吓得差点把手里咖啡甩倒地上，在他忙着稳住杯子没来得及回头的时候一个人影从他身侧慢慢走过来，手里拿着一瓶驱蚊喷雾举在身前朝他按了两下。  
水雾在他们之间腾起又消散，映射出路边亮金色的灯光，像一个从模糊到清晰的滤镜。  
黄铉辰看着那人的脸，太熟悉了，可那之中没法让人忽略的陌生感又令他难过。  
“…………”  
“怎么，你也不认识我啦？”  
徐彰彬理直气壮地站到他旁边，跟他一样向后靠着屋顶的石阶，一边抬头看他。  
“不是……哥你找我有事？”  
“没事就不能找你了？”  
“不是……”  
你又不认识我。  
黄铉辰没能说出口，低下头也没意识到自己扁了扁嘴唇，那样子全都进了徐彰彬的眼睛里。  
“……”  
年长一点的那个手里把玩着带来的驱蚊喷雾，一个卡通形象的合作款包装，瓶身印的穿粉色小裙子的人气小猫在徐彰彬手里变换各种角度却仍然用那双黑洞洞的眼睛对着黄铉辰。  
黄铉辰不知道为什么自己不想去看徐彰彬的脸，就只好盯着他的手指尖。  
“对不起啊，把你给忘了。”  
“……什么话，又不是哥的错。”  
“再怎么说也是我把你给忘了嘛……”  
“……”  
“……让你难过了吗？”  
“……”  
黄铉辰抿了一下嘴唇，一股酸楚因为徐彰彬这句话突然翻涌上来，他别开头，手指来回挤压着手里咖啡的塑料瓶身发出响声。  
他明明想说不是，可自己的表情早已经暴露了他内心的想法。  
“……都是我的错，说了那么奇怪的话，但是只是开个玩笑，从来没有真的那样想过……”  
他越说越快，像是着急解释证明什么似的急忙抬起头却对上徐彰彬对着他最常见的浅浅笑容。  
“铉辰呐……你知道人就算失去记忆，还是会有一些足够深刻的事情会留在身体里吗？”徐彰彬指着自己的太阳穴，直视黄铉辰的眼睛亮晶晶的：“它们就好像已经变成你的细胞和神经，有时候甚至自己还不知道理由，大脑就已经先你一步把该有的反应告诉你了。”  
“……”  
“哎呀，就是说虽然我不记得你了，但是看见你这孩子这个样子，就忍不住很想……”  
他伸出一只手略显艰难地扣在黄铉辰脑袋上使劲揉了揉，指尖和那些柔软的金棕色发丝纠缠在一起的触感都有种熟悉，这让他更舍不得把手收回来了。  
“别哭丧着脸啦，过去就那么重要吗？我还是你哥吧？是不是？”  
徐彰彬手上的温度和开朗的语气让黄铉辰鼻腔发酸，眼泪跟着一起在眼眶打转，他赶紧甩甩头发让那些刘海挡住自己的眼睛，过了会稳住自己因为眼泪变得哽咽的声音轻声回答：“当然了……”  
“就是啊，就算没有那些记忆，我也是铉辰最喜欢的彰彬哥嘛。”  
“……嗯。”  
黄铉辰感觉脸有些烫，却还是点着头大声应下了。  
“……嘶……”  
“……怎么？”  
黄铉辰看着徐彰彬似乎有些疑惑和审视表情有些疑惑地问他。  
“突然觉得吧，可能失忆也不是什么坏事，以前的你肯定不会这么爽快回答的。”  
“……哥为什么知道……”  
“啊、不是、就那个，灿哥让我看了好多视频剪辑想说看看能不能想起来……嘿嘿。”  
想起那些过分亲近的画面，徐彰彬也有点尴尬，小眼神飘忽不定地游移了一圈赶紧摆了个笑容给黄铉辰。  
“……哥不会觉得可惜吗，明明都是些很好的回忆……”  
“虽然很可惜没错，但是咱们两个现在都在这里，以后创造新的回忆就好了嘛。”  
徐彰彬说完伸出手，摆出一副初次见面自我介绍的样子：“徐彰彬，20岁，记得叫哥，请多关照。”  
“……”  
黄铉辰盯着那只手看了几秒钟，抬起手却没有握上去，倒是直接从他胳膊下面绕到身后把他整个人拉过来按进自己怀里。  
徐彰彬被他这一下突如其来的拥抱搞得措手不及，黄铉辰修长的手臂锁在他后腰上把他整个人牢牢固定住，因为（不得不面对的）身高差距，徐彰彬甚至觉得自己快被拽离地面了。  
男孩身上有种独特的味道，说不清却很熟悉，湿漉漉的刘海蹭着他脖子，像温顺又缺乏安全感的小动物，这所有落在他身上的五感都明确地向他倾诉着眼前的人本来应该与他多么熟悉和亲近。  
徐彰彬无处安放的手尴尬地在空中挥了几下，最后还是默默安静下来搭上了男孩肩膀，哄孩子似的轻轻拍了几下作为安抚。  
“……没事啦……如果我实在想不起来过去的事，那你慢慢讲给我也可以啊。”  
“……”  
黄铉辰没出声，但是默默地使劲点了点头，跟着手臂又收紧了些。  
都说带着泪痣的孩子都有很多泪，他向来挂不住眼泪的眼角被风一吹又被发梢划过有些轻微刺痛，可因为太怀念现在的温度所以连松手擦一下都舍不得，只要有了这些的话，似乎对过去回忆的执着也能看淡些了。

——————————

因为将近两天没好好睡觉，那天他被徐彰彬哄好拖回房间按在床上用被子裹紧指着鼻子说不许爬出来，连抽出来一只手都被那位哥重新抓着塞进被子。  
徐彰彬就坐在屋子地板上监督他，恨不得翻个身都要向他报告，在黄铉辰哭笑不得再三表示会听话乖乖睡觉之后才放过他回自己的屋。  
开始他还并没感受到困意，可在徐彰彬给他关了房间大灯整个屋子陷入黑暗之后，一直紧绷的神经好像终于松懈下来，很快就失去了意识睡得昏天暗地。

第二天他是被砸在身上的重物撞醒的，有那么一瞬间他以为上铺塌了，但下一秒就清楚意识到发生了什么。  
“铉辰呐~~~我们铉辰这几天受苦啦~~~~”  
熟悉的声音伴随着黏腻的语气在他胸口散开，黄铉辰嘴角微微扬起来。  
“我就知道铉辰最喜欢哥了~~~快来给哥亲一个~~~”  
他虽然还没力气控制眼皮睁开眼，反倒是先用手扣住趴在自己身上那人的腰，十指交叉在他身后完全锁紧。  
徐彰彬趴在他身上来回踢着小腿，一边用手指戳他的脸颊和嘴唇。  
一开始他想着，只要能想起来，这种事情也不算烦人了，可在徐彰彬坚持不懈对着他脸蛋玩了五分钟之后他感觉自己的耐心终于还是到了极限。  
他睁开眼睛，从窗帘缝隙透进来的阳光晃得他只能睁开一半，徐彰彬脑袋顶乱糟糟的发旋在他眼皮子底下晃来晃去一派天真无邪。  
黄铉辰把放在他身上的手不着痕迹地收紧，把徐彰彬拽得离自己更近了一点。  
他哥还在那开心地用哭腔模仿着前几天黄铉辰跟他说过的话，被他夸张到真实性只剩下百分之三十左右，根本没注意到自己被那两只手逐渐困在了个什么位置。  
黄铉辰在确定他没法轻易逃走之后才缓缓开口：  
“哥，真的要我亲你吗？”  
“……啊？”  
徐彰彬愣在那，像是黄铉辰突然说了什么奇怪的梦话。  
“不是哥你让我亲的嘛。”  
“不是……但是……”  
身上的人似乎试图撑着胳膊坐起来，这时候才注意到扣在他身后的那双手，撑起来一半的身子挣不开又只好重新倒下来。  
不知道是因为挣扎使劲还是别的原因，黄铉辰在只有那一点阳光作为光源的房间里也能看见徐彰彬红透了的耳根，他眼睛迅速眨着，不知道是因为惊慌还是羞涩。

黄铉辰在这一秒钟突然想起来了，那天直播的时候他在说出那句话之后在心里想的到底是什么，他在想徐彰彬在说什么呢，明明真的靠过去就会像受了惊吓的兔子一样躲开。  
我真的亲你的时候不要躲开就好了。

“但是……你不是都不愿意的嘛……”  
他哥在他胸前缩成小小一团，声音越说越小，最后一句气声几乎跟着一起消失在了空气里。  
黄铉辰笑了笑，稍微撑起身子向他靠过去，近到能在自己这位哥哥的瞳孔里清楚地看见自己的影子。

“哥，我现在相信世界上真的有魔法了。”

END


End file.
